My Love
by StoryWriter514
Summary: Shay and Keegan are married! Follow them as a married couple as they film Pretty Little Liars while trying to start their lives together. Shay/Keegan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shay and Keegan have been married for almost a year now, and they found that balancing being newlyweds, filming, and managing their careers was not as easy as it seemed. Not only did they have to find time to spend together, they also have to find a way to spend time making couple decisions. Such as finding a house to live in. Being only 25 and 26, they didn't know much about marriage or owning their own house, so they stuck with living in their apartment for now.

"Shay, where is my wallet?" Keegan called out to his wife. They had to be on set in twenty minutes, and their apartment was fifteen minutes away from the studio.

"It's on the kitchen counter, I found it under the sink for some reason." Shay answered. Keegan immediately walked to the kitchen and picked up his wallet from the counter.

"Why was it under the sink? I put it on the coffee table yesterday."

"Maybe Jig got to it." Shay suggested, referring to their little terrier mix dog. Shay walked out into the living room to see her husband looking confused.

"So he hides wallets now?" Keegan asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he likes to hide things so he can find them later, but I think he ends up forgetting where they are." Shay giggled. Keegan's heart sped up at the sound. He was so in love with this woman.

"We have the weirdest dog on earth." Keegan laughed. He walked forward and placed his arms around Shay's waist, pulling her into his muscular frame.

"We really do." Shay looked up into Keegan's big blue eyes and instantly fell in love all over again. Keegan leaned down and kissed Shay passionately.

Shay pulled away before the kiss could become to heated. "We have to be on set in less than twenty minutes. Marlene is not going to like it if we're late for the third day in a row."

"Well, yesterday it was your fault." Keegan smirked.

"I don't think that was only my fault. I think you were the one who couldn't keep it in your pants, mister."

"I think you were the one who basically ripped my pants off." Shay smirked now.

"No, I don't remember that."

"Oh really?" Keegan was now leaning back in for a kiss when Shay's phone rang. Keegan sighed and let his wife answer her phone.

Shay pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at the caller ID, it was Ashley.

"Hello?" Shay answered, looking up into Keegan's questioning eyes. She mouth 'Ashley' to him and he sighed before kissing her forehead and grabbing her hand, pulling her to the door.

"Where are you and Keegs? You guys cannot be late again today. Your scene is first."

"We aren't going to be late. We are on our way now." Shay replied, letting her husband pull her down to the elevator in their building.

"Good, because even though you two are married, that doesn't give you time to be horny all the time." Ashley joked.

"We are not horny all the time, we just like to spend time with each other." Keegan looked to Shay with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, naked." She heard Lucy say in the background.

"Ashley Victoria Benson, am I on speaker?!" Shay gasped.

"Yup." She heard Troian call back.

"Ugh, you three are going to be the death of me." Shay sighed.

"Actually it's four." Ashley said.

"Four?"

"Hey Shay." Ian laughed.

Shay sighed and shook her head with an amused look on her face. "I'll see all of you in ten minutes, and I'm going to kill you all."

"Love you too honey boo boo." Ashley called back into the phone before hanging up. Shay groaned and followed Keegan into the parking garage.

"Your car or my car?" Keegan asked.

"Yours, my car has no gas in it." Shay replied.

"Why didn't you fill up on the way home?" Keegan asked.

"I was too tired." Shay told him honestly.

"Well, grab the tank from your trunk and we will get a gallon on the way home so you can have enough to at least make it to a gas station." Keegan told her. Shay nodded and popped the trunk to her car using the keypad on her driver door. She grabbed the red container and made her way back to the car.

"You ready?" Keegan asked. Shay nodded her head while putting on her seat belt. Keegan gave her his signature smile before pulling off.

ON SET LATER THAT DAY

Shay was sitting in her dressing room, reading her lines when she heard her door open. She looked up and saw her husband coming in with a down look on his face. Shay pouted and set her script down. She patted the spot next to her and Keegan took the seat. He laid his head in her lap and Shay ran her fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Shay asked softly.

"I have to do a sex scene with Troian." Keegan sighed.

"So? It's just acting." Shay giggled.

"Yeah, but it's going to be awkward. She has a boyfriend, and I'm married. It's weird." Keegan sighed again.

"I don't think it'll be as weird as you think. I mean, you're both professional actors and you're adults. It'll be fine."

"I'd rather do a sex scene with you." Keegan smirked, before kissing the inside of Shay's thigh.

"I don't think Emily would like that very much. Maybe if you had longer hair and boobs." Shay laughed.

"Wow I didn't know Emily was such a pervert." Keegan laughed along with her.

"Oh trust me, she's a huge pervert."

"I bet she is." Keegan smirked and flipped over so he was laying on top of Shay. He pushed himself up so he was face to face with her, and pushed his lips against hers. Her hands made their way into his hair, tugging lightly making him moan into her mouth.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice Sasha walk in Shay's dressing room. Sasha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before clearing her throat loudly. Shay and Keegan pulled away slowly with slightly annoyed faces.

"Yes?" Keegan asked.

"I was coming in here to talk to Shay." Sasha smirked. She looked a lot like Allison in that moment.

"Can it wait?" Keegan asked.

"Not really, it's kind of important." Sasha told him. Keegan looked at his wife with pleading eyes.

"Let me talk to her really quickly, and then we can continue what we started." Shay told him quietly.

"Okay, you have twenty minutes Sasha. If I come back here and you're not gone I'm going to tickle you until you pee." Keegan told her in mock seriousness as he stood up. Keegan and Sasha had one of the closest relationships on set. He was like her older brother.

"Whatever, let me talk to your wife." Sasha rolled her eyes. Keegan sighed and walked out of the room. Sasha took a seat next to Shay and gave her a serious look.

"You okay?" Shay asked.

"I have to ask you something serious." Sasha started.

"Of course."

"How old were you when you…lost…your virginity?" Sasha asked slowly.

Shay's face showed surprise and she gasped. "Are you having sex?"

"What? No!" Sasha defended. Shay sighed in relief. "I just wanted to know how old you were."

"I didn't lose my virginity until I was with Keegan."

"When did you guys start dating?" Sasha asked.

"We met at my 21st birthday party, but we didn't start dating until I was 22. We weren't physical until about six months into our relationship. Why do you want to know?" Shay asked.

"Well, you know my boyfriend, Kyle?"

"Of course. He's a great kid."

"He thinks we are ready to take that next step." Sasha says quietly.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think that it's a little early, but I love him. I could see myself with him forever. I mean, we've been together for a year! I think that deserves some type of milestone. Why not sex?"

"Sex isn't just some milestone. Sex complicates everything. You're 17. What happens if you get pregnant or catch an STD? Sex is really serious." Shay told her seriously.

"I know, and I know all the risks, but I think I'm ready." Sasha explained.

Shay sighed and looked around the room for a new argument. "I don't think you should do it. I know what it's like to be in a serious relationship, and things get pretty intense but you might regret this." Shay told her.

"So you think I should wait?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, I think you should wait until you're not living with your parents and you're out of school and when you're an adult."

"This is why I came to you. You always give the best advice. Now what should I do about Kyle? He's going to be disappointed."

"If he doesn't understand, he isn't the one for you." Shay said honestly.

"You're right. Thank you so much." Sasha pulled Shay in for a tight hug.

"Of course. I'm always here to talk if you need anything."

"You're really mature for your age." Sasha laughed.

"Yeah, marriage does that to you. Just wait until you're washing your husband's underwear while he plays video games in his underwear. It doesn't get any more mature than that." Shay laughed.

"Speaking of your husband, don't tell Keegan about this conversation. If he knew that Kyle and I were talking about sex, he'd kill him."

"I know he would. He's a very protective guy." Shay smiled at the thought of her husband.

"You two are so cute together. I cannot wait until you two have kids." Sasha squealed.

"Whoa, not there yet."

"You haven't talked about it?"

"We have, but we decided to wait until our careers are a little bit more manageable. We barely have time to take care of our dog, let alone a kid. We would never see it." Shay explained.

"I understand. But don't wait too long. I want to be there for the birth of the first Sheegan baby!"

"You guys and your ship names." Shay shook her head. "Now go get ready for your scene. I have to make sure Keegan is okay."

"Make sure he's oaky, or make him okay?" Sasha smirked.

"You have a really dirty mind!" Shay hit Sasha's arm.

"Whatever. Have fun, but remember to be safe. We can't have you pregnant before the season finale. Emily can't get pregnant by whose been banging her."

Shay rolled her eyes and pushed Sasha out the door. Keegan was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Were you standing out here the entire time?" Shay asked.

"No, I came back when you started talking about Sheegan babies. Care to explain?"

"Would you rather talk about that or do you want to come in here, lock the door, and have your way with me?" Shay asked, seductively biting her lip.

"You little tease." Keegan smirked. Shay grabbed his collar and lead him into the room before closing, and locking, the door. All the cast members smirked when they heard the door lock. Everyone knows not to bother Sheegan when they lock the door. Even Marlene smirked.

So guys, I think this is such an adorable story! I hope you love it as much as I do! Sheegan as a married couple? Adorable! This story is mostly a fluffy story, but there will be some drama, jealousy, protectiveness, violence, and maybe a little angst? I don't know yet, but I'll get back to you.

Also, I need some rated R scenes! If you send me some I'll use every single one. I promise, if you send me a scene it will be used because Shay and Keegan go at it like bunnies in this series. Thank you! You can PM me the scene!

Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shay and Lucy sat in Lucy's apartment trying to choose the perfect dress for Lucy to wear to the "Switched at Birth" premier party. Shay had bought her dress the week before and Lucy didn't want to buy a new one, she just wanted to find one she already owned.

"What about this one?" Lucy asked, holding up a light green dress.

"I like it, but this the summer premier. That looks more like a spring dress. What about a blue? Do you have a blue dress?"

"I do, but it's dark blue. I want to wear a light color." Lucy told her.

"Do you have like a pink? Or maybe a orange? Something bright and vibrant, but for summer?" Shay looked through the endless dresses Lucy had hanging in her closet.

"I think I have a pink one that screams summertime. I just have to find it." Lucy shuffled through all the dresses faster, looking for the dress she had just described.

"Found it!" Shay cheered, holding up a short pink dress.

"Do you think that'll be okay to wear?" Lucy asked.

"Totally. It's very summer time-y." Shay confirmed.

"Thank you so much, Shay. You're a life saver!" Lucy pulled Shay into a hug.

"No problem. Now I have to go help my husband find a tie that matches my dress. He thinks that we should correlate at every part we go to. It's exhausting." Shay sighed, putting her jacket on.

"At least he's adorable about it. Chris could care less how he looks. I swear he acts like he's five years old." Lucy rolled her eyes. Lucy and Chris had been together for a little over two years and they really loved each other, but they acted like teenagers. They bickered and got really annoyed with each other easily.

"Yeah, but he's a sweetheart. You can't be too hard on him. Plus, not a lot of guys are good with fashion. Guy's style is more with comfort. I learned that from Keegan. He dresses comfortably, but he says that if he's going to be seen with a 'goddess' in public, he at least has to look the roll of someone worthy to stand next to her." Shay told her with a blush.

"Aw! He's such a cutiepie! He really has a way with words! I remember your wedding! When he said his vows, I cried so hard."

"I know. It's hard not to cry when he talks like that. He always says stuff like that, especially when he knows he's in trouble. He knows how to get out of trouble."

"I bet he does." Lucy smirked. Shay's smirk mirrored Lucy's and they both blushed at the thoughts running through their minds.

"Speaking of, I heard that you two did some really intimate things on set and one of the tech crew guys caught you." Lucy hinted.

"That was so embarrassing." Shay blushed deep red.

"What happened?"

"Keegan thought it would be exciting to do it on set somewhere, and I stupidly agreed. So he pulled me into the interrogation room set and we were on the table, but before anything happened that Henry guy walked in. He totally ruined the mood."

"I bet. One time Chris' sister walked in on us, and I couldn't even do anything with him for like two weeks. It was terrible." Lucy shuttered at the memory.

"It wasn't hard for us to continue once we got home. We never have any trouble on our own." Shay smirked.

"Yeah, because you two go at it like bunnies. It's been a year since the wedding and you're still in your honeymoon stage. You two need to keep your hands off of each other. Especially on set, because some of those pervy extras get off on it. It's weird."

"Ew, seriously?" Shay grimaced.

"I swear." Lucy told her seriously.

"I'll definitely make sure to keep my hands to myself from now on, but do you have any idea how hard that is? He's so sexy!" Shay practically moaned.

"Well, he is attractive. I've just never looked at him like that. He's more like a really attractive older brother of mine."

Shay laughed and then sighed. "I guess I better get going. I have to meet Keegan at the mall in fifteen minutes, but I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course. I just home this "Switched at Birth" Premier is better than the one last season. That was such a boring event. There was nothing to do!" Lucy whined.

"I know, but I'm sure this time will be more fun." Shay pulled Lucy into another hug.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed." Lucy laughed. They walked to the door together. Shay pulled the door, and there stood a confused looking Chris.

"Babe what are you doing?" Lucy asked her boyfriend of two years.

"I was looking for my key. I lost it." Chris smiled sheepishly.

"How the hell did you lose it?" Lucy asked, annoyed. Shay smiled and made her way out the door to avoid hearing the little argument they were going to have.

When Shay got to her car she climbed in and instantly started it, not wanting to be caught by the paparazzi. She was about to pull off when her phone rang.

**Incoming call: Hubby ;)**

Shay smiled and answered it. Holding the phone to her ear, she put her car in reverse and made her way of the parking lot of Lucy's apartment complex.

"Hello?" Shay answered.

"Hi, I'm looking for an extremely beautiful woman by the name of Shay Allen, have you seen her?" Shay heard Keegan's voice fill the other end.

"I've heard of her, but I haven't seen her anywhere." Shay played along.

"Well, she is an angel so maybe I'm the only one that can see her." Keegan replied and Shay's heart swelled.

"I love you." Shay said into the phone.

"I love you more than life, Shay-bear." Keegan sounded so genuine that Shay's eyes filled with tears.

"Stop, you're making me cry." Shay giggled through her tears.

"Aw, don't cry Shay-Bear. I was just calling to ask you where you were. I'm on my way to the mall now."

"So am I. I'll be there in five minutes." Shay told him.

"Okay, I'm actually pulling into the parking lot now. Meet my by the JCP Penny's outlet." Keegan told her.

"Okay, see you in a little." Shay said before hanging up. Five minutes later she pulled into the mall parking lot and drove over to the JCP Penny's outlet, where she saw Keegan being mobbed by a group of girls. Shay smiled to herself and parked her car. As she walked towards the mall, the girls seemed to notice that she was there and they made their way over to her.

"OMG SHAY! Are you and Keegan going shopping together?" One girl shouted at her. Shay nodded in response, signing all the things that are shoved her way. Cell phones, hats, notebooks, and even a iPad were handed to her to sign.

"You two are so cute together!" Another shouted.

"Thank you." Shay smiled.

"How long have you two been married?" A young girl asked.

"Just over a year now." Shay responded.

"Are you guys trying for babies?"

"Not yet." Shay smiled and continued trying to get to Keegan.

"Shay, can I have a picture?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have time. I wish I did." Shay apologized. By this time she and Keegan were close enough together to grab each other's hand. Keegan pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sorry guys, but we have to go." Keegan gave them his signature smile and the young girls pouted. The couple made their way into the mall and up to the small Suit Co. that was there.

"So do you know what color suit you want to wear?" Shay asked her husband. Instead of replying he pulled them into a small, hidden corner of the mall and attached their lips. Shay kissed back instantly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

When they pulled away Shay looked up into Keegan's eyes. He smiled down at her and she mirrored her smile.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer." Keegan said just above a whisper.

"Oh trust me, I don't mind at all." Shay smirked.

"Now let's go get a suit. What time do you have to be on set today?" Keegan asked, taking Shay's hand and pulling her towards the store again.

"5." Shay sighed.

"Who else is coming in?"

"Me, Lindsay, Sterling, and Janel." Shay explained as they walked into the store. A young man, dressed in a black suit walked up to them.

"Hello and welcome to Boss Suit Co. My name is Frank, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um yes, we're looking for a black suit to go to a premier in." Keegan told Frank.

"Are you trying to match the suit to anything?"

"Yes, my dress is a coral color." Shay added.

"Oh! I have just the thing. It's perfect for a premier and you'll look like a million bucks." Frank walked them towards the back of the store. He then pulled a suit off of the rack.

"I like that." Keegan smiled.

"I think it'll look very nice on you sir." Frank picked a shirt and tie set up off the display next to them.

"Is this the color of your dress Ma'am?"

"Hold on, let me just check to make sure." Shay pulled out her phone and found a picture of the dress she had taken earlier the day. She then placed the phone next to the tie. The color matched perfectly.

"Thank you so much, Frank."

"It's really no problem. Now let's try this on, shall we?" Frank led them to the dressing room.

After they left the mall, Keegan walked Shay back to her car.

"Are you going to head to set now?" Keegan asked.

"Yeah, we have a long shoot ahead of us." Shay sighed.

"What time do you think you'll be back?" Keegan really didn't want to spend the whole day away from his wife.

"Late. This is the spring finale. It's going to be a long episode."

"That sucks. But I guess I'll just call Ian and Tyler over, and we can watch the game or something." Keegan told her.

"That sounds like fun. You've been dying to have some 'bro time'."

"Yeah, but I wanted tonight to be for us. This is the first day off I've had in a while and the first time in a long time I'm not so tired that I could sleep for a week. I just wanted to spend it with you." Keegan pouted.

"Well, in two weeks shooting will be done and we'll have three whole months to spend time together. Maybe we can go back to Maui like on our honeymoon." Shay suggested.

"That sounds perfect. But this time, I'll remember to wear sun tan lotion and I won't be so sensitive to the touch."

"Even with that suntan we still managed to have some fun." Shay smirked.

"Yeah we did." Keegan laughed.

"Now, I'm going to go. I'll see you later okay?" Keegan nodded and pecked Shay's lips.

"I love you." Keegan smiled.

"I love you too." Shay replied before getting into her car. Keegan watched her pull out of her parking spot and drive out of the parking lot before getting in his car and driving home.

So how are you guys liking this story? I think I love this couple more than any other! They're perfect! So some smut coming up and maybe some drama, and maybe even a flashback. Who knows? This story could be very spontaneous. I guess you're all going to have to wait and find out!

Please remember, if you want to write any smut scene, it WILL be used in this story! I would really appreciate it as would all the other readers. Who doesn't love a good smut scene?

Thank you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Keegan, Ian, and Tyler sat in Keegan and Shay's living room staring at his 55" plasma screen TV. The Los Angeles Lakers VS the Los Angeles Clippers was on and the boys were all in.

"Come on, Clippers!" Keegan yelled, shoving more chips into his mouth.

"Bro, the Clippers suck. Lakers are obviously going to win this game. I mean Kobe is one of the best players in the league." Tyler argued.

"Kobe's old. He should be in a retirement home." Ian laughed.

"He's still better than Chris Paul and Blake Griffin."

"How do you compare Blake Griffin and Kobe Bryant? They play two completely different positions." Keegan added.

"Doesn't matter. Kobe is still better."

"The Clippers are going to win. I know that, and I'm not even a Clippers fan." Ian said.

"You don't count. You're a Thunder fan. You should be worrying about if the Heat are going to embarrass them tomorrow night at their home court." Tyler argued.

"You're just mad because he said the Lakers are going to lose. He can't help it that the Clippers are so much better." Keegan laughed at Tyler's fuming face.

"I have faith in my team, bro." Tyler said stubbornly.

"Dude, the score is 90 to 112 with three minutes left in the fourth quarter. I don't think their chances are too high." Ian told him.

"Yeah man, just give up. Next time. Maybe." Keegan smirked.

"This is so stupid. How the hell did the Clippers get so good, so fast?"

"A lot of things happen quickly." Keegan shrugged.

"I bet you know about quick, huh Keegs?" Ian joked.

"You're disgusting, bro." Keegan laughed while shaking his head.

"So are you and Shay going to buy a house?" Ian asked, not really caring about the game anymore.

"I don't know. Shay is really busy right now. After this season of PLL ends, I want her to relax, and after the new season starts we aren't going to have any time. But right now, my main focus is that she is happy and healthy. She has so much on her plate all the time and I think looking for houses and moving is all a really bad idea." Keegan explained.

"That makes a lot of sense. It's not like you're expecting children or anything."

"No, no. We want to wait a while you know? She's 25, I'm 26. We're really young to be having a family you know? Maybe in like 5 or 6 years we'll be thinking about it, but right now our careers are in full swing. I don't want to have a kid and not be there, you know? When I have my first baby, I want to be able to spend a full day with my kid and my wife. Not just some time here and there."

"I'm proud of you. You really do have it all planned out. You and Shay are such a role model to me. You guys manage to get married and have your careers and be happy. I seem to repel relationships due to distance and time, but somehow you two manage." Ian smiled.

"Thanks, that really means a lot." Keegan smiled back.

"DAMMIT KOBE, PASS THE BALL!" Tyler shouted.

"Dude, give it a rest. They lost." Keegan laughed at his best friends actions.

"I can't believe this! They lost to a bunch of losers! I officially hate the Lakers. This is stupid." Tyler growled.

"You're such a baby." Ian chuckled.

"Do you guys want to watch the Hangover?" Keegan asked, getting up to clean up the table.

"No, I have to be on set at 5 tomorrow. It's already 10, I have to get home and get some sleep." Ian sighed.

"Me too. What time are you due on set?" Tyler asked.

"I have to be there at noon. I'm not in the season finale a lot. I really play a small role. Until the end."

"Oh yeah! Isn't Toby, -A?"

"Yup. Looks like a lot of my fans are going to hate me pretty soon. Plus I have a sex scene with Troian, which means more of my fans are going to hate me and Troian." Keegan laughed.

"Not to mention your wife. How does Shay feel about the sex scene?" Ian asked.

"She doesn't really care. I mean, she is and actress and we play on the same show so she's going to be there. Plus, she had to grind on Sean Paul in a music video. I think that's more awkward than a fake sex scene with one of her best friends."

"I forgot about that. I remember when that aired. You were VERY jealous." Tyler chuckled.

"Did you see how he was looking at her? She's not a piece of meat. I mean, I know that she's great to look at, but that's MY job." Keegan stated, jealously.

"If that's just supposed to your job, then A LOT of guys have been doing your job. And maybe a lot of girls too, because she does have a HUGE gay fan base." Tyler laughed. Keegan shot him a glare and Tyler's smile dropped.

"Not cool." Keegan almost growled.

"Chill, I was kidding." Tyler held his hands up in surrender.

"Well, bro I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Ian said as he slid his jacket over his shoulders. Tyler followed his lead.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Keegan walked his friends to the door, and after they left he closed and locked it. He sighed as he pulled off his shirt and pants, before putting on some pajama pants and climbing into bed. He grabbed his phone from the night stand and unlocked it.

**Compose New Text Message**

**To: Shay-Bear**

**I'm about to turn in for the night. Call me when you're on your way so I can know. Drive safely and don't talk to any hobos. I love you. See you when you get here.**

Keegan closed his screen and pulled the duvet over his shoulders; hoping sleep will take over him quickly.

WITH SHAY

Shay was sitting in her chair off set, when she heard her phone go off. She saw that she had a new text message from Keegan.

**New Text Message**

**From: Hubby**

**I'm about to turn in for the night. Call me when you're on your way so I can know. Drive safely and don't talk to any hobos. I love you. See you when you get here.**

Shay smiled and began typing a reply.

**To: Hubby**

**I will call you before I leave. I promise to drive safely and not to talk to any hobos. Goodnight, and please don't let the bed bugs bite. I love you more than words.**

"Come on Shay, you're needed right now." Marlene called to her. Shay quickly put her phone away and made her way over to the set.

TWO HOURS LATER.

Shay had just put her regular clothes back on and grabbed her purse when she called Keegan.

"Hello?" A very groggy Keegan answered.

"Hey honey, I'm on my way home now. I just have to get to my car."

"Okay, please drive carefully. I need you here in one piece."

"I will." Shay promise.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Shay said before hanging up. Shay made her way to her car and climbed in before starting it. She looked around the parking lot before pulling off. She arrived home 16 minutes later and parked her car next to Keegan's. To say she was tired was the understatement of the year. She walkedto the elevator and pressed floor 3. When the doors opened again she was relieved that her apartment was only a few feet away.

She had finally made it to her door and unlocked it. She dropped her purse on the dining room table and threw her jacket on the couch before walking to her bedroom where her husband was sleeping. As quietly as she possibly could she began stripping down into just her underwear and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After her shower she pulled on some underwear and one of Keegan's pajama shirts. She then climbed into bed, and onto Keegan's chest.

"Hmm?" Keegan was awakened by the extra weight on his chest.

"Go back to sleep." Shay cooed. Keegan leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Now I can go back to sleep." Keegan smiled. Shay smiled back and pulled the cover over her body as well. Keegan wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against his body.

"Goodnight." Shay whispered as she laid her head back down on his chest.

"Goodnight." Keegan whispered back. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep together.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Keegan woke up to sounds in the kitchen. Noticing that Shay wasn't in bed anymore, he got up to greet his wife good morning. Not bothering to put a shirt on, he brushed his teeth and made his way into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was Shay's absence of pants. Shay looked great in everything, but when she was only in underwear and his t-shirt, she looked extra sexy.

"Good morning." Keegan croaked out in his morning voice.

"Good morning, did you sleep okay?" Shay asked her husband as she continued cooking the bacon in the skillet.

"I did. I had this awesome dream where we had sex on the kitchen counter." Keegan laughed.

"That dream was a reality last week, sweetie." Shay laughed with him.

"Yeah, and it was awesome both times."

"I think that it was very unsanitary. I had to drown the counter in bleach because my parents were coming over for dinner." Shay replied.

"Still, it was a pretty great time. Plus, I don't recall you complaining when you were on this counter screaming my name." Keegan smirked, crossing their medium sized kitchen and wrapping his arms around Shay's waist from behind.

"I don't remember that part." Shay smirked back over her shoulder. Keegan placed his hand under her chin and guided her lips to his.

"I remember it clearly. You were like 'Oh, KEEGAN!'" Keegan mocked against her lips. Shay burst into a fit of laughter.

"Is that what I sound like?" Shay laughed.

"Yeah, totally. That's my best Shay voice." Keegan let go of her waist and hopped onto the counter, looking down at his wife with lusty eyes.

"That's not sexy. If I really sound like that, I'm so sorry." Shay giggled.

"I love it." Keegan laughed back.

"I know you do. Now, get some plates." Shay told him. Keegan hopped back off of the counter and grabbed two plates for their breakfast.

"Are you coming to set with me today?" Keegan asked while handing Shay the plates.

"Yeah, I have nothing to do all day, so I might as well. Hopefully Ashley, Troian, or Lucy are there. I need someone to keep me company while you're doing your scenes."

"Troian is in two of my scenes and Lucy is going to be with Chris. He has an audition in San Francisco."

"Do you know what he's auditioning for?" Shay asked while placing food on both plates.

"Yeah, some movie about demons. I think it was a book, but I'm not sure. He was about to tell me more about it, but then they started arguing." Keegan shrugged.

"They really do argue a lot. It's kind of scary." Shay made a face.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, they were so in love, and if they end I'm gonna be a wreck."

"Why?" Keegan asked, moving closer to his wife.

"It makes you think about al-"

Keegan pulled Shay in for a hug. "Don't ever think that, that could be us. We are nothing like Lucy and Chris. They are unstable and they keep secrets. We aren't like that. I made a promise to you on our wedding day that I would be faithful and true. I plan on keeping that promise forever."

Shay smiled. "I made the same promise."

"Good, now let's eat so we can get to set. Marlene is really excited about these scenes. The fans are going to go crazy."

"I know, when I read the script I died a little. Toby's –A?" Shay eyes widened for dramatic effect. She handed the plates to Keegan and he placed them on the table. Shay grabbed the forks and the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Can you grab the ketchup?" Keegan asked from the table.

Shay grimaced, but grabbed the bottle anyway. For some reason Keegan loved ketchup on his eggs. Shay found it gross.

"I don't see how you can eat ketchup on eggs."

"It's good. It gives it a certain flavor, you know?"

"No." Keegan laughed at his wife's honesty. He loved this woman.

So guys, what do you think? I love this couple! I have another idea for a story! It's a Naya/Darren parent story. It's about a one night stand between Naya and Darren leads to Naya getting pregnant. It's a collab story with LeeLeeRm, so let us know what you think!

Ps. Smut scenes anyone? Please send me one for this couple! I really want one!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shay was extremely angry.

She had never felt the need to kill someone until now. She could barely contain herself.

"Shay, calm down." Tyler said, rubbing her shoulder. Shay didn't reply, she just watched on as Keegan and Troian made out for their love scene.

Sure she knew that it was just acting, but they way Troian's hands were running down her husband's back and chest was making her even angrier.

"Yeah, I thought you said you were going to be okay for this scene?" Ashley said.

"I thought so too, but I can't be. That's my husband!" Shay barked.

"Calm down." Tyler said again.

"Look where her hand is! That's really close to a very personal place." Shay snapped.

"Shay, it's a sex scene. I think the fans would be concerned if her hand was on his shoulder or something. Plus, Keegan is one hot piece of man ass. I would have my hand there too if I had th-" Ashley was cut off by the sharp glare the Shay sent her.

"Yeah, Ashley you gotta stop talking." Tyler scolded.

"Sorry, I just speak my mind."

Shay continued to watch the scene with a scowl on her face. Every now and again Tyler and Ashley literally had to restrain her in order to keep her off the set.

"Okay, and cut! That was great guys." Marlene chirped, happily. Keegan climbed off of Troian looking very uncomfortable.

"So, let's never speak of this again." Keegan suggested and Troian nodded in agreement. Keegan made his way off of set and next to Shay.

"Hi." Keegan greeted and leaned in for a kiss, but before his lips touched hers she moved away, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to her dressing room.

"What's wrong?" Keegan asked. Shay sighed heavily and picked up his sweat shirt from off of her couch that he had given to her earlier when she said she was cold.

"Please put this on, I can't stay mad at you when you look totally sexy."

Keegan smirked and threw the sweatshirt back on the couch before making his way over to her. "Why are you mad?" He was now in her personal space, and she was finding it hard to concentrate with her very shirtless husband so close.

"That scene. It looked so…real." Shay sighed. She felt tears prick her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Oh baby." Keegan frowned and pulled her close. Shay buried her head into his chest and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry. I know it was just acting and I should know that it's not real, but I can't help but to feel something when another woman is touching you like that. Plus, you have to act like you like it, and I can't be okay with that. I love you, and I can't see you with another woman. It kills me and I don't like feeling that way, but I can't help it." Shay rambled. Keegan listened patiently, knowing his wife just needed to get it out of her system.

"I just don't think I can go through that every time Spencer and Toby have a love scene. Your kissing scenes were one thing, and that was hard enough." Shay sighed.

"Okay. I'll talk to Marlene, and I'll request that we don't have many love scenes, and if we do I'll ask that they are filmed on your off days so you don't see them." Keegan pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Shay sniffled.

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too."

~SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK~

Shay's moans filled the room Keegan's thrusts got harder and faster. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy. Keegan was staring intently at her, finding her passion filled face unbelievably sexy.

"Oh god." Shay panted. Keegan pressed light, wet kisses on her neck and shoulder area. Shay's fingers were clawing at Keegan's back.

"You feel so good." Keegan moaned.

"You do too." Shay moaned louder.

"God, I love you." Keegan panted. Shay lifted her head and attached their lips. Keegan stuck his tongue in her mouth which Shay sucked on eagerly.

Keegan began teasing Shay by pulling all the way out and slamming back into her. Shay was getting more impatient by the second.

When Shay was fed up with Keegan's teasing, she flipped them over so that she was on top. Keegan's eyes widened when he realized that this position was so much better. He LOVED the view of Shay's body bouncing on top of his.

"Oh Shay!" Keegan moaned and gripped her waist, guiding her at his pace.

"Shit, that feels so good, baby." Shay threw her head back again and bit her lip. She placed her hands on Keegan's chest to help steady herself.

"I love when you swear in bed. It's so hot." Keegan bit his lip too.

"You like that? You fucking like it when I swear? You want to make me your slut, Keegan? You're already fucking me like I am one." Keegan moaned louder at Shay's use of dirty talk. He could only imagine how many guys would kill to be in his spot right now, and that thought alone made brought him closer to the edge.

"Cum for me Keegan." Shay moaned. She then picked up her speed and her moans got impossibly louder.

Keegan thanked goodness that his neighbor next door to his apartment was a 19 year old male, that understood their sex life was crazy. He would often times run into Keegan in the lobby or the elevator and high five him for "making his girl scream so loud."

The other apartment next to them was vacant and hadn't been occupied for nearly six months.

The couple above them were loud too, but not in the same way Shay and Keegan were. They argued a lot, plus they had a huge pit bull that loved to bark along with their screaming.

Shay rode him harder and Keegan could feel himself nearing the edge quickly. A few more thrusts and he would be done.

"UGH, SHAY!" Keegan moaned as he came. His head flung back in ecstasy and his arms wrapped around Shay, pulling her tightly to him. Shay followed him over the edge before collapsing on top of him. They struggled to catch their breath.

"That was so great." Keegan panted.

"Definitely what I needed after having to stare at you half naked all day. I was so wet all day." Shay smirked.

"Well, I was so far from turned on. I mean, Troian's a pretty girl and a great friend, but she has nothing on you in making out. She doesn't pull my hair like you do and she doesn't tease me like you do. No one can ever be you." Keegan smiled and Shay smiled brightly back at him.

"I'm glad to hear it." Shay smiled, running her fingers through Keegan's hair and pulling on it lightly.

"Shay?" Keegan called.

"Hmm?" Shay replied sleepily.

"Do you want to have kids with me?" Keegan asked quietly.

Shay sat up and stared at him with a 'are you dumb?' look on her face. "Duh. I married you for a reason. If I didn't want to have your babies, there would be no point in marrying you. What did you think? I was going to marry you, but want to have a baby with someone else?" Shay giggled.

"I don't know. I know you want to have kids, but we've never really talked about when we are going to have them. I mean, I love that it's just us and our dog, but I really want you to have my kid." Keegan smiled back.

"I really want to have your kid too. I just think that right now isn't a great time to have a baby. We're still doing PLL and I'm modeling. Plus, once the baby is born we would never get to spend time with it. I want us to have a chance to settle down and live comfortably together when we have kids." Shay explained, lacing her fingers with Keegan's.

"I agree, but when do you think that will be?"

"Marlene said that she will probably cut the show after five seasons, and I can stop traveling anytime and maybe model a few things here and there. The only problem is, what will we do, job wise, when we are off the show?"

"We can get other jobs. Like, you could teach a modeling/acting school and I could start a band. I mean, Jay already wants to start a band with me so that's a bonus." Keegan said referring to one of his good friends.

"I think that sounds doable, but if you start touring with a band that's more work days then if you're on a TV show. I would rather you starred in movies or something. I could also do some movies here and there, but I love the idea of teaching an acting or modeling class. That sounds like so much fun."

"I knew you would like that idea. You love to help people." Keegan cupped her face and looked into her eyes. Shay loved when Keegan looked at her like this.

Like he was the luckiest guy on the face of the planet.

"I really do."

"That's one of the things I love about you. You are totally like the next mother Theresa."

"I wouldn't say that. I more like a peace keeper. I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"I know." Keegan kissed her cheek and pulled her close to him.

"Are you sleepy?" Shay asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking we could go for round two?" Shay smirked. Keegan smirked as well and rolled on top of her.

"Ding, ding, ding. Round two." Keegan smirked.

"You're such a dork!" Shay laughed loudly.

~SKSKSKSKSKS~

Keegan watched as Shay and Ashley goofed around with each other by the snack table. Shay and Ashley were the craziest ones on set and they always found a way to make each other laugh.

"They're something, aren't they?" Troian asked with a smile as she walked up to Keegan.

"Yeah, they are definitely something. I just hope Shay doesn't eat too much sugar. She gets a little too hyper." Keegan chuckled.

Troian playfully punched him in the arm. "She's not a child!"

"No, but she's my baby." Keegan replied.

Troian's eyes widened. "AW! That was too cute! I'm tweeting about you right now."

"Please don't. People are going to think I'm a softie." Keegan pouted.

"You kinda are! You just said that Shay was your baby. That was super cute."

"Well, she is my baby. I love her." Keegan shrugged.

"You're cuter than Toby is, and Toby is the perfect boyfriend…besides the fact that he's –A" Troian told him.

"Speaking of, do you think the fans will hate me when they find out?"

"Oh yeah, but they'll get over it because they love you too much." Troian explained as Shay ran over to them.

"Guys, do you want to go see _Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3D _later? Ash and I want to go."

"Shay, you know I hate scary movies, but I'll go see anything else." Troian replied.

Shay pouted. "But I'll be there! We can cuddle and I won't let the scary monster get you." Shay said in a kiddy voice. Troian rolled her eyes.

"But what about me?" Ashley pouted.

"You can cuddle with us." Shay promised.

"And me?" Keegan smirked, grabbing Shay's hips and pulling her towards him. Shay smirked with him and leaned up to his ear.

"I'll make it up to you later." Shay whispered seductively. Keegan pulled back with a satisfied look.

"I'll go."

"Of course you will. You just got promised sex." Ashley laughed. Keegan blushed and Shay hugged him.

"So, the movie starts at 7. We'll all meet at Cinema 17 around 6:30?" Shay suggested.

"Deal." They all agreed.

"Cool, now let's go find Lucy." Shay pecked Keegan's lips, grabbed Ashley's hand, and was off.

"Your wife is really cute." Troian laughed.

"Yeah she is. She's perfect." Keegan smiled. He loved her so much.

~KSKSKSKSKSKSK~

Troian's grip on Shay's arm tightened as the maniac on the screen slashed people in half with a swipe of his chainsaw.

"Oh god, how do you watch stuff like this?" Troian shielded her eyes from the screen.

"It's awesome." Shay's eyes were glued to the screen; Ashley, who was on the other side of Shay, nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to get more popcorn, anyone want anything?" Keegan asked as he stood up.

"No, thank you." Shay sent her husband a smile which he returned instantly.

"Yeah, can you get me a slurpee?" Ashley handed him a ten dollar bill.

"Cherry or coke?"

"Mix, please?" Keegan nodded and made his way out of the theater.

"Guys, promise me that we'll never go to Texas." Lucy whined. Shay giggled.

"SHHH!" The young girl in front of them demanded. The action caused all four girls to freeze for a second, but then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Guys, we have to be quiet." Shay told her friends. They felt like they were teenagers again, causing trouble in public, laughing for no reason, just having fun.

After a few minutes, Keegan came back with popcorn and Ashley her slurpee. The rest of the movie went as planned. Troian jumped every five minutes and Shay and Ashley laughed at every gory detail, because they found it hilarious. Lucy and Keegan looked kind of bored, and they started a quiet conversation about the latest bands they liked.

As they made their way out of the theater the young girl that was sitting in front of them took a look at them again.

"OMG! You're the Pretty Little Liars!" She all but screamed. The girls eyes widened and looked around to see if anyone else recognized them. A few people noticed the girls outburst, but none of them seemed to recognize them.

"Yeah we are." Ashley replied in a quieter voice.

"I love your show! I mean, it's soo good! Who's –A?"

All five adults laughed. "I'm sorry, we can't say, but you'll find out soon, okay?" Shay told her.

"Why not?" The girl whined.

"Amanda, don't whine." The woman that was with the girl scolded.

"If we tell you, our boss will get mad, so we can't say anything." Troian filled in.

Amanda sighed and nodded. "Fine, but can we take a picture?" her eyes widened.

"Yeah!" Shay said and was the first one over to her.

After taking pictures with her and signing her shirt, shoes, and face; the five of them made it out of the movie theater.

Shay and Keegan walked hand in hand to their car after separating from the rest of their friends.

"I'm really tired." Shay said sleepily.

"You spent all day today, running around with Ashley. You should be." Keegan laughed.

"Yeah, today was fun."

"I bet it was. Next time, try not to eat so much candy. You know that you had a lot of cavities last time you went to the dentist."

"Don't be a meanie, Keegan. You know that I love my candy, and a day without it will certainly be a travesty." Shay whined.

"I'm not being a meanie. I'm just looking out for you." Keegan pulled the car door open for her.

Before Shay got in the car, she kissed Keegan quickly. "I know, I was just being annoying. Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're welcome."

Shay climbed into the car and Keegan shut the door and walked around to the driver's side.

"Do you want to go out to dinner, or do you want to go home?" Keegan asked.

"I'm not really in the mood to eat out."

"I bet Emily is always in the mood." Keegan joked.

"Ew! You're disgusting." Shay laughed.

"What? It's true."

"I don't see why Emily and Toby are best friends. She must get tired of him."

"No, I think Toby and Emily get along just fine. What they need to do, is hook up. It would so much better to do a sex scene with you." Keegan said as he drove off.

"Yeah, but you don't have the right equipment. Emily likes holes not poles." Shay laughed.

"Now who's disgusting?" Keegan laughed along with her and poked her side a few times causing her to jerk violently.

"Stop! You know how ticklish I am!"

"Duh, that's why I did it!" Keegan laughed with her.

"As I was saying, I don't feel like eating at a restaurant. Let's go home, and I'll cook."

"Yes!" Keegan cheered. Keegan loved when his wife cooked. It was always so amazing.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I was thinking maybe a Chicken Cesar salad. I was watching one of those annoying cooking shows that you watch in my dressing room, and they made one. It looked so amazing." Keegan explained.

"I thought you hated those cooking shows?" Shay smirked.

"I do, but there was nothing on and I had to watch something to ease my boredom."

"Was this while Janel was shooting her scenes?" Shay asked and Keegan nodded. "Oh, I was taking a nap. You really wore me out last night."

"I could say the same." Keegan laughed.

The drive home was quick. They made their way up to their apartment tiredly.

"Can you do me a favor? Grab the chicken out the fridge and start cutting it in strips." Shay ordered. She then began cutting the lettuce.

"You want me to put them in the pan as soon I cut them?" Keegan asked.

"Yeah."

They worked quietly and efficiently. Keegan finished cutting the chicken and turned the stove on.

"Anything else you need?" Keegan asked kissing her cheek.

"Nope. You can go shower, and by the time you're done, it should be ready." Shay smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you in ten minutes."

"I'll hold you to that." Shay warned.

When Keegan was out of view, Shay stood and brought the lettuce to the sink and began washing it. She made sure to keep an eye on the chicken that was cooking on the stove. When she finished washing the lettuce, she cut up some cucumbers, tomatoes, and mushrooms for the salad while periodically stirring the chicken. Once everything was done, she added all the ingredients in a bowl and tossed it. Finally, she added the Cesar dressing and the salad was complete.

"Keegan!" She called.

Keegan walked out of their bedroom in just his basketball shorts. Shay really couldn't believe how amazing he looked without clothes on. He was a god.

"Thanks for dinner." Keegan kissed her quickly before grabbing two bowls.

"No problem." Shay at her husband. She was really lucky woman. Keegan is everything any woman had ever wanted. He's perfect.

"Shay, are you gonna eat, or are you gonna stare at me the whole time." Keegan laughed as he pushed a bowl full of salad.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how lucky I am. To have you."

"I'm the lucky one." Keegan leaned in and kissed her again.


End file.
